Sentimentos
by LgStrike
Summary: Falta. Ciúmes. Loucura. Paz. Ódio. Presente de aniversario pra Kira-chan. Contem Yaoi e Lime.
1. Falta

**Falta**

E aqui estou eu mais uma vez olhando seu tumulo. Às vezes não consigo acreditar que você se foi, hoje faz três mêses... Três meses sem aturar você, três meses sem ouvi você me chamando de Yuu, três meses sem gritar com você... Os três meses mais insuportáveis da minha vida.

E cada dia que passava eu odiava mais você, o odiava por ter me abandonado... O odiava por ter me deixando sozinho.

Você se esforçou tanto, lutou até o fim para salvar seus amigos e o resultado acabou sendo esse: sua morte.

Todos da Ordem sabiam da nossa relação, pois você teve a brilhante idéia de conta pra todos para que ninguém desse em cima de mim. Admito que achei cômico no começo.

No enterro você conseguiu receber várias lagrimas, muitos "Desculpe" e "Obrigado", e depois mais lagrimas...

Mas eu não derramei uma gota sequer de lagrima, não disse nada durante o enterro o que muitos acharam estranho. Pois o normal seria eu chorar por você ter morrido.

Mas se eu derramasse lagrimas do que iria adiantar? Isso não iria trazer você de volta e também não chegaria perto da solidão que eu estou sentindo... Então do que adiantaria chorar?

E "Desculpe" e "Obrigado" não eram as palavras que eu queria pronunciar. "Desculpe"? Eu iria me desculpar do que? Por não ter te salvado? Você que teve mais culpa nisso, foi descuidado. "Obrigado"? Eu iria agradecer pelo quê? Ia agradecer por você ter morrido?

Mas no fim não consegui falar às palavras que queria, mas também... Do que adiantaria agora?

Quando estou precisando de você... Você não está mais aqui...

Não está mais aqui para dá aqueles sorrisos que só você sabia dá.  
Não está aqui para animar todo mundo.  
Não está aqui para colocar apelidos irritantes.

Não está mais aqui...

Lenalee e Moyashi às vezes tentam falar comigo, tentam me animar.

Mas...

Eles não são você.

Acho que teria sido melhor se nada tivesse acontecido entre a gente... Não devia ter ocorrido o primeiro beijo e todos os outros que dividíamos... Não devia ter acontecido a nossa primeira vez e as outras que tivemos...

Desse jeito eu não sentiria tanto a sua _falta_.

Primeiro eu perdi o Alma e agora você Lavi...

Quem mais eu irei perder?

* * *

Terceiro Lavanda que eu escrevo õ.O

Mas Admito que gostei de escrever esse =DD Embora eu matei o Lavi Ç.Ç

Acho que estou pegando a doença da Kira-chan de matar pessoas -.-"


	2. Ciúmes

**Ciúmes**

Como toda as vezes estou com uma bandeja cheia de guloseimas para levar pro Mitsukuni. Finalmente cheguei ao quarto dele e quando entrei seus olhos brilharam... Não por me ver, mas sim pela badeja que eu tinha nas mãos.

Ele veio correndo até mim, conseguiu tirar a bandeja das minhas mãos, depois foi correndo para a mesinha que parecia de uma criança. Ele sempre comia seus doces ali.

Acho que ele esqueceu totalmente da minha existência, o que tinha naquela bandeja era bem mais importante para ele...

Malditas guloseimas... Malditas gelatinas... Maldito açúcar...

Será que sou tão anormal ao ponto de sentir _ciúmes_ de bolo de morando, tortas de chocolate, pudim, pavês entre outras sobremesas?

Mas o que eu posso fazer se Mitsukuni dá mais atenção aos doces do que em mim. Às vezes eu me sinto como um doce azedo e amargo perto das sobremesas dele.

_Takashi.

Fui cortado dos meus pensamentos, e voltei à atenção para a pequena pessoa que vinha correndo em minha direção com um pedaço da torta do morango nas mãos.

_Aqui – ele fala colocando o pedaço da torta perto da minha boca. Estranhei um pouco essa ação, mas não questionei nada.

Peguei sua pequena mão que segurava à torta e trouxe para mais perto da minha boca. Comi a torta. Tenho que admitir que é boa.

Notei que os dedos dele ficaram meio sujos pelo bolo, fiz algo meio que no impulso. Comecei a lamber e depois chupar cada dedo.

Vi a carinha dele se contorcendo, e seus olhos com um brilho diferente. A cada chupada que eu dava o via mordendo o lábio inferior e apertava os olhos, como se fosse para aproveitar o momento.

Depois de limpar todos os dedos, soltei a mão dele. Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo até ele se pronunciar.

_T-Takashi, ficou sujo aqui – ele se aproxima de mim, precisamente da minha boca. Ele lambeu o canto da minha boca, e depois foi dando pequenos beijinhos até chegar ao centro dos meus lábios.

Fiquei surpreso com o que ele fez no começo, mas quando estava correspondendo ele foi se afastando. Mas eu não permitir, puxei a cabeça dele de volta encostando os lábios dele com os meus. Eram tão macios.

Abri passagem com a língua e comecei a explorar a boca pequena. Tinha sabor das sobremesas misturado com o próprio sabor do Mitsukuni.

Sentir as mãozinhas dele procurando os botões da blusa que eu usava. Quando achou começou a desabotoá-los.

É, pelo visto esse doce azedo e amargo não perdeu para as guloseimas.

* * *

Tenho admitir que eu ri ao escrever esse xD  
Ter ciúmes dos doces é algo que a gente não ver todo dia!  
Espero que tenha gostado


	3. Loucura

**Loucura**

_Hi-Hikaru... Aqui... A-Agora... Não.

Tentava falar um indefesso Kaoru. Mas estava sendo algo impossível da fazer, já que seu irmão insistia em beijar seu pescoço até os ombros e massagear seu membro por cima da calça.

_Pa-Pare – falava tentando se afastar do irmão, algo que não estava conseguindo com muito sucesso já que Hikaru trazia o irmão mais pra si cada vez que o mesmo tentava se afastar.

Não que Kaoru não estivesse gostando daquilo, mas era arriscado no local e hora que estavam fazendo. É verdade que todos os hosts já foram pra casa, e só tinham eles na 3º sala de musica, mas... vai que aparece alguém ai e vê os dois se agarrando, ou melhor, Hikaru agarrando Kaoru.

Os dois se encontravam só com as calças, já que Hikaru fez o favor de tirar a parte de cima do fardamento deles.

_Hi-Hikaru... Che-Chega, alguém pod- – Enquanto Kaoru falava o irmão aproveita e enfiou a língua dentro da boca de Kaoru.

_Mmm... – Kaoru ainda se rebatia pra tentar fugir, ainda restava um pouco de sanidade nele, mas se isso continuasse iria perder o controle que nem o irmão.

"_Como Kaoru é teimoso_" Foi o que Hikaru pensou.

Hikaru levou as mãos ao peito do irmão e começou a empurrá-lo para parede mais próxima, mas sem parar com o beijo. Ao sentir ser empresado na parede, Kaoru para de tentar lutar. Ele coloca os braços ao redor do pescoço de Hikaru.

O que eles faziam era _loucura_...

Hikaru vai descendo os beijos, seguindo uma trilha do pescoço até o baixo ventre do irmão. Kaoru se apóia mais na parede e leva a mão ao próprio rosto e depois passando para o pescoço.

...Mas eles não se importavam...

Hikaru abre os botões e zíper da calça do irmão. Ao abaixar a calça, morde com força o membro, já acordado, de Kaoru por cima da cueca.

...Eram dois loucos.

_aahh... H-Hikaru – Kaoru não segura o gemido, já tinha perdido totalmente o controle.

Não importava mais nada agora... Só o amor que um tinha pelo outro.

* * *

Ok, final super podre xD E acho que queriam que eu continuassem, maaaaas... Tava com preguiça de continuar e detalhar o sequiço deles /levatiro

Mas espero que tenha gostado da minha tentativa de lime (Ecchi) Kira-chan ^-^""

Espero que quem leu, tenha gostado!


	4. Paz

**Paz**

Um loiro caminhava irritado para um lado e pro outro. Pensava em uma maneira de pegar Kira e finalmente provar que era melhor que seu rival.

Mello encontrava-se em um apartamento que alugará. E não estava sozinho, seu melhor amigo Matt estava lá também. Precisamente sentado na cama, jogando seus joguinhos que fazia um barulho muito irritante, na opinião de Mello.

Matt ria da irritação do melhor amigo, dessa vontade dele de provar ser o melhor.

Mello esses dias estava mais sobrecarregado que o normal, sua cabeça estava cheia de coisas.

Capturar Kira. Vencer Near. Vingar L. Pegar o Death Note. Entre outras coisas.

O loiro para de andar de um lado pro outro, e avança em direção ao amigo ruivo. Levanta a cabeça de Matt e o beija com certa violência.

O ruivo esquece totalmente do jogo assim que entra em contato com os lábios de Mello. Acaba largando o joguinho em algum canto e segura o rosto de Mello.

O ruivo invadiu a boca do loiro com a língua e explora cada canto do mesmo. Mello sente ser puxado e empresando na cama com o ruivo em cima de si.

Beijos. Chupões. Arranhões. Mordidas. Lambidas. Faziam tudo que tinham direito agora. E Recebiam em troca gemidos de aprovação pelas caricias que trocavam.

Desse jeito eles conseguiam esquecer um pouco os problemas... Só desse jeito eles sentiam _paz_.

* * *

Ok, esse foi o mais podre que eu fiz x_x

É que não gosto muito desse casal -.-" Nunca pensei que faria uma drabble deles.

Mas espero que tenham gostado!


	5. Ódio

**Ódio**

_R-Ryuuzakiiii...

Gemia Raito. Segurava seu próprio membro e fazia movimentos acelerados de vai e vem.

Ainda não acreditava que fazia isso, e não acreditava mais ainda que fazia isso pensando no seu inimigo. Que ainda mais estava morto...

_Mmmm... – agora ele ia fazendo movimentos mais lentos, imaginando que era a boca e língua do moreno provocando-lhe essas sensações.

Quando L ainda estava vivo, Raito começou a sentir algo estranho, estava começando a se interessar pelo maior inimigo. Então quando o matou sentiu uma mistura de tristeza e alívio. Tristeza porque viu seu amado inimigo morrer nos seus braços. E alivio porque achava que esse sentimento que tinha por L iria desaparecer com sua morte... Mas estava errado, aconteceu o contrario...

...Esse sentimento foi aumentando.

Estava sentido... Estava perto de gozar. Abriu mais as pernas e aumentou os movimentos. E gozou. Era uma sensação única,mas tinha absoluta certeza que se fosse o L fazendo aquilo consigo, seria ainda melhor.

Como Raito sentia _ódio _do L, como odiava ele... O odiava por ele ter feito amá-lo tanto... O odiava por mesmo ter morrido ainda continuava presente em seus pensamentos.

E era insuportável isso, queria vê-lo, queria tocá-lo... Queria beijá-lo. Mas isso era impossível, pois Raito tinha matado-o.

* * *

Meu primeiro RaitoxL :3  
Kira-chan, sei que não gosta de cenas detalhadas, mas não resistir em escrever essa xD  
Mas espero que tenham gostado!  
Peguem leve, não sou boa em escrever cenas assim -.-"  
E é isso aeeeew!Espero que tenha gostado do presente =DD  
Era pra ter mais dois casais que era MeroNia e TamaHaru x_x Mas eu não encontrei o caderno que tinha a drabble deles, e tava com preguiça de fazer :x  
Maaaaaaas... espero que tenha gostado das drabbles que eu fiz pra ocê ^3^/

Feliz aniversario amica! Que essa data se repita por muitos anos \õ/


End file.
